


the aftermath

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: its just sad and angsty, ok?





	the aftermath

Adora winced as the damp cloth touched the scratch marks on her back.

“Sorry,” Glimmer apologized as she gently dapped the wounds with the cloth.

“Do you think they’ll scar?” Adora asked, her eyes fixed on the spot in front of her as she tried not to focus on the pain.

“Maybe. They don’t look that deep, but…” Glimmer cut herself off.

Once she was done, she left Adora alone in her room to rest. It had been a _very_ long day for both of them.

As Adora dressed down, her eyes caught the wounds in the mirror.

They didn’t hurt much, not physically at least. But emotionally?

Her heart ached as she thought of the girl that gave them to her.

_Catra._

Her best friend. Her enemy.

Tears began streaming down Adora’s cheeks.

Why did it have to be this way? _Why?_ Why wouldn’t she come with her?

Why did she hate her so much?

And why did the thought of it hurt more than all her battle wounds combined?

…

Catra had now an even bigger room than before, being Hordak’s second in command and all.

But it was _too_ big. _Empty_. And the bed was cold and way too soft.

She sighed out loud as she sat up in it and threw the blanket off of herself.

There was something, or rather _someone_ , missing.

_Adora._

It shouldn’t be like this.

They should have been Force Captains together, calling the shots by each other’s side, just like they’ve promised all those years ago…but now, instead of watching Adora’s back, Catra had scratched it, with her very own hands.

She looked down on her fingers and turned them in the dark. They looked just like they always did. _And yet…_

A tear fell down on her hand. And then another.

She had all she ever wanted, right? She was on top of the chain, she was _second in command_.

So why did her heart ache for her old bed and her old life and her old… _friend_ …

The very friend that left her as soon as she got the chance, the very friend that she had hurt and wounded so many times since…

Why did she miss her?


End file.
